Der Kinderlumper / Just Desserts
The boys create Rutabaga-themed vehicles when Candace is chosen to be Rutabaga princess and gets to start the “Running of the Chinchillas.” Across town, Doofenshmirtz plans to turn himself into a real live Kinderlumper to scare Roger into relinquishing control of the Tri-State Area over to him. Candace volunteers to help Isabella record her audio book so the boys can continue building their giant, recyclable, rock climbing project as planned, and get busted by mom. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz creates a Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator which gets people to interrupt what they’re doing and bring out dessert. Summary The episode opens at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated in the middle of the night. Dr. Doofenshmirtz wakes up from a nightmare about the Kinderlumper, before coming to an evil realization. The next day, Candace is dressed as the Rutabaga Princess, preparing for the 100th Annual Running of the Chinchillas. Stacy figures out that Candace wants to be Rutabaga Princess so she can be on TV, hopefully escalating her path to stardom, and making Stacy “famous by association.” Phineas calls out to Candace, having had Baljeet genetically alter rutabaga to make vehicles for her to ride in during the Running as he, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella demonstrate the vehicles, Candace declines and leaves with Stacy to start the Running. Meanwhile, Linda realizes she needs to be in Badgertown for the end of the Running, Perry enters his lair, where Major Monogram and Carl are handicapping the Running. Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is planning to attend, and must be up to something. At that moment, Perry leaves to find out. At the start of the Running, newsman Mike Van Hatofapilgrim reports while Candace initiates the event with the help of her Tuber Troubadour, Irving. The Running starts, and Candace and Stacy run alongside the chinchillas. Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry arrives as Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on his Kinderlumper-inator. The scientist announces that he is planning to turn himself into a Kinderlumper, but Perry has never heard of the Kinderlumper. Doofenshmirtz explains the tale of the Kinderlumper by means of a song that his mother used to sing to him: the Kinderlumper is a giant, nasty troll who takes misbehaving children and puts them in a gundersack. After telling the story, Doofenshmirtz enters his Kinderlumper costume, planning to turn himself into a Kinderlumper and scare his brother into giving up control of the Tri-State Area. He activates the -inator, but Perry starts fighting him, and they both get zapped, turning into Kinderlumpers. The -inator fires again, straight through the hole Perry used to get into the building. While Candace and Stacy are still running, the ray hits the chinchillas behind them, turning them giant and troll-like. The two girls see this and take off. The chinchillas knock over the news van, and Mike tells his assistant to call in a news chopper. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry has destroyed the Kinderlumper-inator before turning his rage towards Doofenshmirtz, who then lures him towards a giant X on the floor before dropping a cage on him, trapping him. Doofenshmirtz then happily leaves to scare his brother at the end of the Running, and Perry is unable to get out from the cage, much to his discomfort. At the Flynn-Fletcher house, the kids are preparing to cheer Candace on, when the two girls come running up to tell them about the giant chinchillas. They all get in the rutabaga vehicles to flee, as Mike continues to report from the chopper. However, the vehicles are not fast enough, and all the kids are gradually overcome by the wave of chinchillas. Candace and Stacy’s vehicle crashes into a fire hydrant; Stacy is trapped and tells Candace to run as she too is stampeded. At the Running’s finish line, Melanie tells Roger that the chinchillas should be there soon, but is frightened by the giant Kinderlumper (Doofenshmirtz) arriving. Everyone else is frightened as well of the Kinderlumper’s presence, except for Roger, who is unexpectedly very excited about this. Doofenshmirtz is confused by his brother’s lack of terror and asks him if he had remembered the Kinderlumper song that their mother sang. It was then Roger tells him that their mother sang him a different version presenting the Kinderlumper as a loving, gift-bringing creature. Realizing that (as the Kinderlumper) he cannot scare Roger at all, an upset Doofenshmirtz mopes in defeat, much to Roger’s confusion. At that time, the ray’s effects wear off, turning Doofenshmirtz, Perry, and the chinchillas back to normal. Candace dramatically reaches the end of the Running, telling her parents to save themselves, before the now-normal chinchillas run over her. Lawrence asks Linda if she was this dramatic when she was Rutabaga Princess; she affirms. The kids and Stacy run up to Candace, congratulating her on her excellent Running as Rutabaga Princess. Candace asks how they weren’t stampeded; Phineas reveals that they were, but the chinchillas were fluffy enough that no one was harmed. Mike comes up and reveals that they got it all on tape, including the kids and the rutabaga vehicles, pleasing Candace. However, the chinchillas climb in the helicopter (with the camera inside) and pilot it away, to Mike and Candace’s chagrin. Phineas then sees Perry (who has escaped from the cage after he was turned back to normal) and greets him. Phineas and Ferb discuss plans for construction of a rock climbing wall made entirely of natural, organic ingredients with Baljeet. Baljeet, however, points out that there is the case of being forced to eat said climbing wall in extreme outcomes. Buford enters the scene and is amused at the fact that Phineas and Ferb are building something that will be eaten, with Phineas assuring Buford that it is a possibility and that there are no promises. Candace comes into the kitchen and asks Linda and Lawrence if they’ve seen her other white skirt and asks what they are doing. Linda explains that the rare Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch flock is coming to Danville for the end of their migration path, much to Candace’s displeasure, going so far as to use a “Snores-ville” reply. Lawrence then says that the birds have turned left at Snores-ville and Linda gives him a high-five for his joke. After learning that the Bent-Bill Nut-Hatches will be landing in their backyard by 4:00 PM, Candace decides that said bird is her new favorite species of bird. Once she is gone, Linda comments on how Candace wishes to see the bird, and Lawrence thinks that he is supposed to like everything, being British. He then declares, in a fake British accent, that he is British and is going to go to the conservatory for some tea and crumpets. Realizing that this is ironic, he proceeds to do so. In the backyard, Candace asks Phineas and Ferb if their project will be out here by 4:00, to which Phineas replies that it might, much to Candace’s pleasure. Isabella sadly greets the boys and mentions that she cannot participate in the day’s activity, for reasons of being chosen to be narrating the Fireside Girls Audio Tour Compendium Guide. She implies that what she is holding is only the table of contents and that the remainder of the book is being dropped off at the lodge, via helicopter and would take weeks for her to finish. Candace decides that she will take over the task and finish it by 4:00 PM, much to Isabella’s delight. However, the former will need one who excels at audio settings in recording booths. Irving, behind the fence, agrees to do this, as long as Isabella asks where Perry is. Candace refuses to accept the deal, but Isabella was going to ask this anyway. Perry goes dive to his water bowl and is briefed by Major Monogram in his lair. Monogram informs Perry that some smell of sugar and icing are coming in Doofenshmirtz building that might be doing something evil and sweet. Monogram tells him to stop Doofenshmirtz and then Perry leaves via jetpack. At the Fireside Girls lodge secret bunker, Irving already prepared the recording and tells Candace that they can start whenever she’s ready. Candace then starts reading the Compendium Guide. Hours later, Candace starts to lose her voice that Irving offers her to take a break and a glass of water but she decides to keep going. At the backyard, the rock climbing wall was finished and kids starting climbing it to the top. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and is greeted by Doofenshmirtz and traps him in a gingerbread house and offered him some gumdrop slippers. He explains to Perry why he couldn’t take over the Tri-State Area because of dinner parties. He says that his brother, Roger hosted some amazing dinner party with his charms that Doofenshmirtz thinks, what if that the party was over before it began. Doofenshmirtz then built the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator since everyone knows that when the dessert comes out that the party is over. He then plans to launch it around Roger’s home to fire at his home to keep bringing out desserts that will lose his charms and interest to him so that he could take over. As Doofenshmirtz starts to ramble about his monologue, Perry then throws one of the gumdrop slippers at the inator that causes a ray to hit Doofenshmirtz to make him bring out a dessert. Doofenshmirtz then realizes that his inator works and is annoyed for being hit by it, and Perry then throws another gumdrop slippers to the inator and makes Doofenshmirtz get another dessert. Doofenshmirtz gets annoyed for getting his by the inator again and he tries to force Perry to eat the dessert, but Perry bites his hand and causes the bars on the gingerbread house to break. They both start a dessert fight, shoving dessert in each other mouths. As they continue to fight, they both start to have a sugar rush. At the Fireside Girls lodge secret bunker, Candace finally finished the Compendium Guide but was exhausted and her voice had dried up. At backyard, the kids finally reach the top that Buford starts to sees his thoughts and bubbles all around that Baljeet explains it does to lack of oxygen and being light-headed. Phineas suggest that everyone should start climbing down, while Buford tries to scream in space and hears it. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry and Doofenshmirtz are still suffering from the sugar rushand they both start jumping up and down since it’s fun and to see which one of them will crash first from the sugar. Candace runs back to the backyard and sees the rock climbing wall was still there as the kids finally reach the ground. Candace tells Isabella that she finished the Compendium Guide and Irving had started uploading the record to the Fireside Girls mainframe and Isabella thanks her for what she did. As Candace tries to call Linda, but realize that she lost her voice due to her throat being dried up and decides to wait for her to come home at 4:00 PM. As Perry and Doofenshmirtz continue to jump up and down, Doofenshmirtz feels the sugar crash and sees the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator was launching, and that Roger’s dinner was about to start. Perry then suffers a sugar crash and sees the inator fly away. Doofenshmirtz tells him that there is nothing he could do, but Perry takes off his fedora and eats some Protein and carbohydrate food to get his energy back and follows it via jetpack. The Inator then fires and hits Linda just as she and the other guests arrive at the backyard and offers everyone some dessert. Perry finally reaches the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator and Doofenshmirtz talking to him via speaker that can’t stop it in time when it reaches Roger’s home until he inadvertently stated that the self-destruct button was right next to the speaker. Perry quickly presses it and destroys the Bring-Out-Dessert-Inator. Doofenshmirtz curses Perry for it. Candace tries to call Linda even by using her cellphone that Linda couldn’t hear her due to her voice being dried out and brings out an almond cake that Candace decides to go get her. The kids sees a flock of Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch take the rock climbing wall away since it was made of pressed twigs and lawn clipping. Candace brings Linda outside but sees the rock climbing wall was gone and only Linda sees the Bent-Bill Nut-Hatch on Candace’s head and take a picture of it. Linda thanks Candace for dragging her out to see the bird and offers the kids some dessert. Ferb gave her some tea with honey for her throat and crumpets with it. Candace says “he’s so British.” Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Richard O’Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Jack McBrayer as Irving * John O’Hurley as Roger * Cloris Leachman as Doofenshirtz’s Mom * Pamela Adlon as Melanie, Additional voices * Gordon Tokumatsu as Mike Van Hatofapilgrim * Additional voices: Pamela Adlon Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:2013 television episodes